ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Navigating the Unfriendly Seas
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough 1) After completing Corsair AF1 Quest, return to Arrapago Reef's ??? as Corsair 50+. If you head out from Nashmau, you may want to set your home point there, as you can warp out from Arrapago Reef and complete the next necessary steps in Nashmau. 2) Examine the ??? for a cutscene. You will be told you need a Hydrogauge. 3) Fish up a Hydrogauge. You can fish up a Hydrogauge in several locations including Al Zahbi, Whitegate, Nashmau, and on the ferry between Whitegate and Nashmau. The Hydrogauge gave the text "You're positive you don't have enough skill to reel this on in." with 0 fishing skill. You will know it is the right one because the gauge will drop in about two seconds and the rod will not sway back and forth rapidly. *This does not require any Fishing skill level, and can be completed with several types of fishing rod and bait. See confirmed combinations below: *It is possible to fish up Hydrogauge from Al Zahbi, Whitegate, and Nashmau using a Tarutaru Fishing Rod and a Little Worm. *Hydrogauge was fished up on first try with Halcyon Rod and a Little Worm. *Hamsi likes to bite on Lugworm. To avoid catching actual fish, Little Worm and Rogue Rig are better choices. *A Composite Fishing Rod with a Minnow can also fish up a Hydrogauge. *Lu Shang's Fishing Rod with a Worm Lure also works, fished up in two casts from the dock in Nashmau. *Halcyon Rod with a Minnow also works, fished up in two casts from the dock in Nashmau. *Yew Fishing Rod with a Lugworm works in Nashmau. *Fished up Hydrogauge on 2nd try with a Composite Fishing Rod and Little Worm while waiting for the ship to Nashmau. Gave the text "You have a good feeling about this one!" *A Mithran fishing rod with Worm Lure at Port Ephramad in Whitegate can fish up a Hydrogauge. *Caught with Willow Fishing Rod and Little Worm in Aht Urghan Whitegate 2nd cast. 4) After fishing up your Hydrogauge, trade your Hydrogauge to Leleroon at Nashmau (G-7). 5) Next, head to the Leypoint in Wajaom Woodlands at (G-8), and trade the Hydrogauge to the Leypoint. You will receive the message "You set the Hydrogauge in the glowing trench." (Note: You don't need to trade this as a Corsair, so the Leypoint can be conveniently warped to by any 60+ job using an Olduum Ring.) 6) Wait until the following day (after midnight Japan time) and re-examine the Leypoint. 7) Next, return to Zweeha by once again examining Arrapago Reef's ???. (Note: You don't need to check this as Corsair.) *Note: After completing this quest and flagging Against All Odds, you are able to get the next 3 pieces of AF, one by one, by selecting the Item from Leleroon in Nashmau.Each Item will be crafted by an NPC, each in a different Nation, (first Windurst, then Bastok, and finally San d'Oria). In each Nation, you will be required to trade a few specific Items and Imperial Coins to a House and waiting till Midnight JST to get your reward. These have to be done before doing the Against All Odds quest for the Corsair's Tricorne. To see the specific items, check out the individual pages for each Corsair AF. *Further Note: You do NOT need to get the crafted pieces of AF before completing Against All Odds quest. I completed the quest before speaking to Leleroon at all, and subsequently got all my AF pieces (which you can get in any order!). ---- Game Description Client: :??? - Arrapago Reef (H-10), CS NPC Zweeha Summary: :The seas around Arrapago Reef cannot be navigated without a hydrogauge, and it is your job to find one. Ships from the Kingdom of Ephramad all had one, but that was long ago...